Steal it to Win it
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Marco gets on a game show; he uses it as an opportunity to find out who keeps on stealing prizes from every contestant the day after episode taping. Meanwhile; Theresa accidentally injured the blacksmith teacher from Norrisville and fills in for him, and makes weapons for Sonic and Randy when Eggman attacks.
1. Spin it to Win it

Marco was carrying a box full of glass cups to the Toon Manor front door.

He opened it up.

"Okay, here I am with the cups." said Marco.

He turned the lights on and Jackie, Rock in his every day clothes, Ray, and Janna popped out from behind the living room sofa.

"SURPRISE!" the four yelled.

Marco screamed and dropped the glass cups, breaking them.

Marco groaned.

"I just brought this stuff over." said Marco.

"Forget about the cups, there's more important stuff happening." said Janna.

Marco became confused.

"Like what?" said Marco.

"Stand by for makeup." said Rock.

Ray who had a huge makeup pillow pounded Marco in the face.

Marco coughed a bit.

"What's in that stuff?" said Marco.

"Nothing big." said Ray.

"I hope not. But what's the ocassion for?" said Marco.

"You my friend are going to be on a game show." said Rock.

Marco became shocked.

"I am, will it be Double Dare?" said Marco.

"No, there already was a fic involving Double Dare." said Ray, "Remember?"

Marco became confused.

"Me and Sonic were the stars of it." said Ray.

Marco was still confused.

"You took part in the fic." said Ray.

Marco was still very confused.

"Tried to take on the obstacle course replica in the beginning." said Ray.

Marco still didn't get what Ray was saying.

"Sonic and I won a trip to Italy which was the fic that came afterwards." said Ray.

Marco still didn't understand Ray.

Ray groaned.

"One of the prizes was the entire Full House series." said Ray.

Marco still didn't get it.

"There were nacho's in the green room." said Ray.

"Oh yeah, so what's the game I'll be on?" said Marco.

"This new show called Spin it to Win it." said Jackie.

"What's that like?" said Marco.

"Basically every contestant must answer tons of trivia questions for some points, and the person with the most points wins a chance to spin a wheel with tons of the prizes to see what you may win." said Rock.

Marco nodded.

"Okay, but why?" said Marco.

"Basically, there have been some contestants who have had their prizes stolen on the night after their show, and the contestants have all been on Spin it to Win it." said Rock, "That's why we're having a friend of ours go on the show to find out what's going on."

"You know you could just track down one of the contestants who wins on the show instead of having someone you know go on a gameshow just to get info right? You do have access to tons of alien technology." said Marco.

Rock became mad.

"I LIKE to put my friends on gameshows." said Rock.

Ray chuckled.

"He's just like Jorgen Von Strangle." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

With Jorgen Von Strangle; he was at a diner and a waitress placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage close to the huge fairy.

"Finally, my breakfast is ready." said Jorgen.

"You know you could ask for other kinds of eggs instead of having them scrambled." said the waitress.

Jorgen Von Strangle became mad.

"I LIKE MY EGGS SCRAMBLED!" Jorgen Von Strangle shouted.

The waitress shivered.

"And you could have also asked for pancakes as a side instead of just bacon and sausage." said the waitress.

"I LIKE BACON AND SAUSAGE AS SIDES TO EGGS!" Jorgen yelled.

The waitress fainted.

"These puny humans never learn." said Jorgen.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You know you could have just made a statement instead of turning it into a cutaway gag right?" said Marco.

"I LIKE TURNING THINGS INTO CUTAWAY GAGS!" yelled Ray.

"Ain't no reasoning with a twenty year old who was made by fairies." said Jackie.

"Still, there's no way I'll be convinced to be on this show." said Marco.

"One of the prizes for this episode is a nacho cheese dispenser." said Rock.

Marco clapped.

"Let's win this sucker." said Marco.

Later; the group was in the green room of a studio.

Ray was chowing down on tons of sushi.

"Oh you guys, you have to try the eel sushi." said Ray.

Everyone looked at him.

"You do realize that Aquaman talks to fish right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, but how do you think all that fish ends up in out stomachs?" said Ray.

Everyone did some thinking before becoming shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." everyone said.

"My point exactly." said Ray.

"I mean, you could just eat sushi that doesn't have any fish on it instead." said Marco.

"I LIKE EATING SUSHI WITH FISH!" yelled Ray.

Rock was currently setting up a robotic spider.

"Okay, just a few more adjustments." said Rock.

He stopped working on the spider and pulled out his same drone controls and controlled the spider to move around.

Rock smiled.

"Perfect." said Rock.

He then made the spider move out of the room.

"Alright, now to see what's going on." said Rock.

The robot spider walked over to some railings and looked around.

The Spider walked and looked.

"Now what do we have here." said Rock.

He moved the spider over to a control room.

Rock became confused.

"Who are those guys?" said Rock.

He saw two teenagers, a boy and a girl working with some camera's.

Rock zoomed in towards the two and saw that they looked very bored.

"I'd better keep a sharp eye out on those two." said Rock.

"Indeed." A Voice said.

Janna who spoke sat down next to Rock.

"Those two seem like trouble." said Janna.

"Takes one to know one." said Rock.

Janna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, like you haven't caused any trouble in your life." said Rock.

Janna did some thinking.

"Yeah you actually make a fair point." said Janna.

"Five minutes till the show starts." said a voice.

Jackie turned to Marco.

"Hope you win." said Jackie.

She kissed Marco on the cheek.

"Yeah, same here." said Marco.

He left the green room and Ray who was still eating sushi turned to Jackie.

"You know, you could have just wished him luck by saying it instead of kissing him." said Ray.

Jackie smiled.

"I know." She said and took one of Rays Sushi's.

"Hey." said Ray, "I was going to eat that one last."

On the stage which was similar to the Price is Right stage; Marco went to a podium with his name on it and turned to an African American teenage girl.

"Good luck." said Marco.

The girl nodded.

Then music started playing.

"It's Spin it to Win it, and now, your host; Soar the Eagle." said a voice.

Then Soar the Eagle appeared on stage, causing Marco to groan.

"Seriously, he's hosting another show? It's like the author of this fanfic series doesn't have any better ideas on who to use to host different shows anymore." said Marco.

Soar chuckled.

"Welcome to Spin it to Win it, I'm your host Soar the Eagle." said Soar.

"You don't have to introduce yourself everytime a show you're in starts." said Marco.

Soar became mad.

"I LIKE INTRODUCING MYSELF EVERYTIME A SHOW STARTS!" yelled Soar.

"Is this how the fairies feel when Jorgan reads Da Rules?" asked Marco.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Fairy World; Jorgen was talking to tons of fairies.

"Alright puny fairies, now the reason I called you here was because I am going to read every rule in Da Rules." said Jorgen

"We already know the rules, you don't have to tell us stuff we already know" said Cosmo.

"I LIKE READING DA RULES YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A COUSIN!" shouted Jorgan who yelled so loud all the clothes ripped off.

Jorgen then cleared his throat.

"And now, I shall start reading Da Rules." said Jorgen.

He pulled out a copy of Da Rules and started reading them.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Now lets meet our contestants." said Soar.

He looked at a card.

"First up, we have Marco Ubaldo Diaz; a teenager who is the child of possible illegal immigrants." said Soar.

Marco became mad.

"Hey." said Marco.

"He only makes welfare checks." said Soar.

"The labor laws in this city are as crazy as the laws in Swellview." said Marco.

"And he's got a very stupid ringtone for someone like him." said Soar.

Marco sighed.

"It's supposed to be ironic." said Marco.

Ray who was still in the green room watching everything chuckled.

"I've got ironic right here." said Ray.

He pulled out his phone and tapped an icon before a song started playing.

" _If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. If you need help, hang up and then dial your operator._ " the phone sang.

Ray pushed the stop icon and chuckled.

"God I love Weird Al." said Ray.

He turned to a tray, only to see it was empty.

"Hey, who ate all the sushi?" said Ray.

"No idea but Soar forgot to mention that Marco will be a brother to Marco Jr." Said Janna.

"Mmm." said Ray.

Back on stage.

"And finally we've got Michelle Kutchi, her achievements include bringing peace in the middle east, turning sharks into vegetarians, and teaching animal language classes." said Soar.

Everyone cheered as Marco groaned.

"Oh come on, how're her achievements more important then mine and needed to be explained? I took part in the Killjoy war." Marco thought.

"Now the rules to this game are simple, I'm going to be asking questions and if you get the answer right then you'll win a point which'll count as a spin to use on the spin wheel to see what you'll win, now lets play Spin it to Win it." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

"Backstage we had a coin toss, and it was decided that Marco would go first." said Soar.

He looked at his card.

"Now tell me; in the trailer to the Teen Titans GO film, what was the punchline to the joke about Deathstroke and Deadpool?" said Soar.

Marco smiled.

"Basically the fact that their secret identities both have similar sounding first names and the same last names, their outfits are somewhat similar, and that they're both mercenaries who use swords as primary weapons." said Marco.

"Correct." said Soar.

Marco's podium then showed a one on it.

"By the way, Deadpool should be saying that he's not Deathstroke, because the one eyed man came like way before the mutant." said Marco.

Deadpool and the Teen Titans GO version of Slade were in the audience.

Dealpool groaned.

"That's bullshit." said Deadpool.

Slade pulled out his phone and showed an internet page to Deadpool.

Deadpool became shocked.

"Wow, that is true." said Deadpool.


	2. Blind Swordmaker Injured

In the Toon Manor game room; Randy and Sonic were both playing air hockey.

Randy was winning.

"Yeah baby." said Randy.

Sonic did some thinking before pulling out a bigger air hockey stick and placing it in front of his goal.

Randy saw this and smirked.

"That ain't going to work." said Randy.

He kept on hitting the puck to Sonic's goal, but the hedgehog kept on blocking it.

Randy smiled.

"Chili Dogs." He said.

Sonic became shocked and looked around and removed the puck.

"Where?" He asked.

Randy then scored.

"GOAL!" yelled Randy.

Sonic turned back around and groaned.

"Goddammit." said Sonic.

"And with that I win and retire from this game." Said Randy.

"Two out of three, another game." said Sonic.

Randy turned to Sonic.

"Which game?" said Randy.

Foosball." said Sonic.

Randy smirked.

"Bring it." He said.

1 Hour later." said a Voice

Sonic is mad that he lost the Fooseball game.

"I now retire from that undefeated." Said Randy.

"Table tennis?" said Sonic.

Later; the two were playing table tennis.

Randy managed to hit the ball past Sonic.

"That's the skunk, I win and retire from this game." said Randy.

"Dart throwing." said Sonic.

Later; a bunch of red darts were thrown at the bullseye of a dart board.

Randy chuckled and turned around, only to see Henry Hart was standing next to him, much to his own shock.

"Hey you're not Sonic, where is he?" said Randy.

Henry turned to Randy.

"He grew bored with the losing streak that he decided to go to Wendy's for a baconator meal and a Frosty." said Henry.

Meanwhile at a Wendy's drive thru; Sonic drove his car to the menu and turned to it.

"Welcome to Wendy's, how can I help you?" said a voice.

"Can I get a baconator meal with a root bear as the drink, and a large chocolate Frosty?" said Sonic.

"Okay, but what's the baconator like? I always forget." said the voice.

"Cheese, meat, cheese, meat, bacon, meat, bacon, mayo, and ketchup." said Sonic.

"Okay, that'll be about 9.43." said the voice.

Sonic drove to the window.

He smiled.

"This'll be good." said Sonic.

Later; he appeared at the mansion with his food before entering the living room and sitting down on the couch with Randy and Henry.

He pulled out his baconator and started eating it.

Randy glared at Sonic.

"You abandoned our gaming." said Randy.

"Aw I felt bad about it that I decided to stop at an Arby's and get you a barbecue chicken burger." said Sonic.

He pulled out an Arby's bag and gave it to Randy.

Randy just threw it away.

"Dibs." said Henry.

He walked to the bag and pulled out said burger before eating it.

"Tasty." said Henry.

"So what're we watching?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." said Randy.

Sonic became confused.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

"I couldn't find anything." said Randy.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He turned on the TV and Mister Ed appeared on TV.

Sonic chuckled.

"The horse cracks me up." said Sonic.

Randy sighed and grumbled.

Henry kept on eating his burger before finishing it up.

"Well I'm done, I'd better get back to work." said Henry.

With that, Henry left.

With Theresa; she was sitting on a bench in Norrisville.

She looked around and sighed.

"Things have been very boring around here since that Sorcerer character was no more." said Theresa.

The blind sword maker appeared and sat down next to her.

"You're telling me." said the blind man.

Theresa freaked out she punched him.

"You're not supposed to hit a blind man, it's uncool." said the blind sword maker.

But then a ton of vehicles ran over him.

Theresa became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Theresa.

Later in a hospital; the blind sword maker was sitting on a hospital bed.

"My arms and legs are broken." said the man.

Theresa sighed.

"Sorry about that." She said

"Well now someone has to take on my job." said the blind man.

Theresa became confused.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the shop teacher in the high school to this city? Because you seem familiar." said Theresa.

The Blind Man sighed.

"That I am." He said.

Theresa gulped.

"Oh boy." said Theresa.

"And now because of this situation, someone's going to have to take over my blacksmith ways." said the blind man.

Theresa became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Theresa.

"Yeah, I can't use my arms and legs." said the Blind Swordmaker.

Theresa sighed.

"I hope I can help." She said


	3. Marco Wins

Back at the gameshow; Marco had 13 points on his podium, while the girl he was competing against had 12 points.

"Now Mitchelle, if you get this question right, you and Marco will have to play sudden death, you ready?" said Soar.

Mitchelle nodded.

"Alright, what is the square root of 92?" said Soar.

Mitchelle did some thinking.

"Pass." said Mitchelle.

A buzzer sound was heard.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, looks like this game goes to Marco Diaz, he'll be getting a chance to spin it to win it." said Soar.

Everyone cheered.

Marco smiled.

"Thanks Soar." He said.

"I have my reasons." said Soar.

 **Flashback**

Rayman placed a huge sack of money in Soar's hands.

"All that money will go to you if you allow Marco to win." said Ray.

Soar is confused.

"You expect me to let someone win by bribery?" said Soar.

Ray nodded.

"Well I'm sold." said Soar.

 **End Flashback**

The two teens pushed some buttons on their controls and a hypnotism like spiral appeared on a screen.

Soar smiled.

"Mr Diaz." He said.

"Yes?" said Marco.

"Are you ready to spin it to win it?" said Soar.

"Of course I am." said Marco.

"Then lets look at what all's on the wheel." said Soar.

Marco turned to the spiral and started staring at it.

"First up, a nacho cheese dispenser, secondly an XBox One with a copy of Lego Incredibles, next we've got a popcorn machine, also a motor scooter, and finally a Shark-poon." said Soar.

Ray who was still in the green room became confused.

"Isn't that supposed to be dangerous to be a prize on a kids gameshow?" said Ray.

"Obviously." said Jackie.

Back on the stage.

"And now, the moment has come. Use your points to spin for all the prizes." said Soar.

Marco kept on staring at the spiral.

Soar became confused.

"Marco, Marco?" said Soar.

"Polo." said Deadpool.

Slade punched Deadpool across the face.

He looked around and smirked.

"Polo." Said Slade.

Deadpool groaned.

"That's not how the game goes." said Deadpool.

Soar pulled out an airhorn and pushed the button on it, snapping Marco out of his trance.

"Say what now?" said Marco.

Soar groaned.

"You ready?" said Soar.

Marco nodded.

"Yeah sure." said Marco.

"Then spin the wheel." said Soar.

Marco walked to the wheel and spun it.

Soar smiled.

"Anyway Tell is more of yourself." Said Soar.

"Well, I am going to be an older brother." said Marco.

Ray who had a new plate of tuna sushi sighed.

"Finally he points that out." said Ray.

"What's your brother or sisters name gonna be." Asked Soar.

"Not to sure yet, just want to wait till the baby comes out and find out what my parents called it." said Marco.

The wheel stopped at the Shark-poon.

"You get the shark-poon." said Soar.

"Isn't that to dangerous to be on a kids game show?" said Marco.

"Even I agree with that." said Deadpool.

"I may be for the deadly stuff but even I think that's too much." said Slade.

Marco spun the wheel again, and it stopped on the XBox One.

"The XBox One." said Soar.

Marco spun the wheel again, and it stopped on the motor scooter.

"A motor scooter." said Soar.

Marco smiled.

"That'll be good." said Marco.

He spun the wheel another time and it stopped on the popcorn machine.

"One popcorn machine, just spin it once more and hopefully win the last prize." said Soar.

Marco spun the wheel one last time and it landed on the nacho cheese dispenser.

Marco became shocked.

"And you get the nacho cheese dispenser, Marco wins it all." said Soar.

The audience cheered.

Everyone in the green room cheered as well.

"Not bad Diaz, not bad at all." said Rock.

He then pulled out a small device.

"Now to just place a tracking device on one of those things so that when the crook does make the steal, we'll know where the stuff ends up." said Rock.

He then laughed.

"This'll be the perfect break." said Rock.


	4. New Weapons

With Theresa; she was in the Norrisville High shop class and reading a book on blacksmithing.

"Simple enough." said Theresa.

She then looked around.

"Now then what weapon should I make." She said.

She saw a sword.

"Maybe one of these things." said Theresa.

She also saw a Shield and became confused.

"Or that." said Theresa.

Later; she was melting metal.

She smiled.

"This is easy." said Theresa.

She poured the metal into a round sheild shapped opening.

Theresa smiled some more.

"There we go." said Theresa.

Theresa smiled some more.

"Like Captain America's Shield." She said.

She looked at the same book.

"Let cool down a bit, or for quick cooling, dip it into some ice cold water." said Theresa.

She became confused.

"What to do?" said Theresa.

Later; she lifted the shield which was hot with a pair of tongs and dipped it in ice cold water.

"This is easy." She said.

She pulled the shield out and looked at it.

"Perfect." said Theresa.

She then managed to toss it at a mannequin dummy of Hater.

"TAKE THIS HATER!" She shouted.

She walked to the sheild and removed it.

"Yeah, that was nice." said Theresa.

She then smiled.

"Randy will like it." She said.

She set the sheild down and looked through the same book.

"Maybe I can make a hammer next." She said. "From the metal of Wakanda."

Later; she poured some metal into a hammer shaped opening.

"Maybe I can give it an animal head." She said. "But what one: A Lion or A Tiger or A Bear?"

She did some thinking.

Later she made a Blue Tiger Headed hammer.

She inspected it.

"Perfect." said Theresa.

She then smiled.

"Better test this out." She said.

A few hours later she was in the snow mountains and was walking in the snow VERY LOUDLY!

"Sheesh, this is the loudest snow I've been on." said Theresa.

Sonic who was behind her which she didn't notice chuckled.

"If only it were loud enough to cause an avalanche." Sonic thought.

Unknown to him an Albombano snow man appeared and grabbed Sonic.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh boy." he said quietly.

the abominabo snowman then walked off with Sonic.

Theresa started swinging the hammer around.

She wound up hitting a statue of Gaston, destroying it.

Theresa became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Theresa.

She put the statue together, only very badly.

She then whistled and walked away.

Later; she returned to the shop.

She set the hammer down.

"I hope that Blind Guy is fine." She said

In the hospital; the blind swordmaker was being fed jello by a blonde male nurse.

"Eat your jello." said the man.

"I'd rather eat porridge." the blind swordmaker said.

"Then steal some from the three bears." said the nurse.

"Shut up." Said the Swordsman.


	5. Stolen Goods

At Toon Manor; Rock was placing tracking devices inside of all of Marco's prizes.

"There we go." said Rock.

He then yawned.

"Those thieves won't know that they're being traced." said Rock.

Jackie who was sitting with him on the couch sighed.

"You didn't have to place tacking devices in all the prizes, just one of them." said Jackie.

Rock became mad.

"I LIKE PLACING TRACKING DEVICES IN EVERYTHING!" yelled Rock.

He then calmed down.

"That's why I keep them in all the things in my bedroom." said Rock.

Jackie nodded.

"Okay fair enough." said Jackie.

Marco then appeared with a plate of chips before putting them under the nacho cheese dispenser before cheese fell onto the chips.

He ate a nacho.

"Mmm, spicy." said Marco.

Rock smiled.

"Yep, it'll all be worth it." said Rock.

Ray then appeared and picked up the shark-poon.

"Seriously, what kind of idiot would put a weapon on a kids game show?" said Ray.

"Got me." said Marco.

He ate another nacho.

Rock rolled his eyes.

"Real mature." said Rock.

Janna was looking outside a window.

"A Uhaul truck just stopped in front of the mansion." said Janna.

Everyone went to the window and looked outside to see a Uhaul truck outside the mansion.

"Odd." Said Rock.

A vibrating sound was heard and Marco pulled out his phone before looking at the same spiraling image.

" _Take all the prizes into the Uhaul._ " said a voice.

Marco walked off and grabbed the motor scooter before walking off.

Ray noticed it.

"Hey check it out, something's wrong with Michael Pena." said Ray.

Janna nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said Janna.

Marco returned to the living room and grabbed the nacho cheese dispenser as Rock approached him.

"Dude, are you okay?" said Rock.

But Marco stuck a hand down the front of Rock's pants and pulled out his underwear, giving him an atomic wedgie.

The meerkat screamed.

Everyone became shocked.

Janna took out her smart phone and took a picture of the whole thing.

She then smirked.

"Facebook gold." said Janna.

Marco grabbed the nacho cheese dispenser again and walked out of the mansion.

"Why is he even taking his prizes out to the Uhaul?" said Jackie.

Rock did some thinking.

"Hypnotism." said Rock.

Everyone looked at the meerkat.

"Huh?" said Janna.

"Hypnotism, the magical art of getting someone to do your dirty work. The reason that there was no evidence of people having their stuff stolen was because the people who had their stuff stolen stole their own stuff. And I know just who's responsible." said Rock, "Those two kids who worked backstage at the game show."

Janna is shocked.

"You seriously think that two kids are behind all those thefts?" said Janna.

"No, I know so." said Rock.

"Okay." said Janna.

Marco walked out with the XBox One before returning.

The phone turned off and Marco saw his friends.

"What's up?" said Marco.

He looked around and became confused.

"Hey, who jacked my prizes?" said Marco.

He then sighed.

"This must be what I get for not being cautious." said Marco.

"Dude, the person who stole your stuff was you." said Rock.

Marco became confused.

"Huh?" said Marco.

"You were hypnotized into doing that, just like all the other victims of that game show." said Rock.

Marco became super pissed.

"What, off all the low things anyone's done, this is the lowest." said Marco.

"Good thing I know where all the stuff's going." said Rock.

He pulled out his tablet and saw five blinking lights going down a road.

Rock smirked at this.

"There we go, they're heading for some type of warehouse." said Rock.

Ray groaned.

"It's always a warehouse villains hideout in. Besides, it wouldn't be like this if I'm announced for Super Smash Bros Ultimate." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of castle; Mario was battling Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and an Inkling.

Pikachu used a thunder jolt which Mario dodged before launching a fireball at the Pokemon.

Donkey Kong then slammed his palms on the ground, knocking the Inkling into the air.

But then a floating fist appeared and punched the four, knocking them onto the ground.

The four became confused and saw the floating hand float away before returning to Rayman who was in a fighting stance.

Everything froze up and the words 'Rayman reaches for battle' appears.

Rayman then landed on Battlefield before getting into a fighting stance.

He ran towards Mario before punching him non stop.

Later; he was on the Kalos Pokemon League stage battling Greninja and punched him very hard, sending the frog ninja flying.

Ray was now on the Doctor Wily's Castle stage and dodged one of Mega Man's attacks.

The limbless hero was now on the Pokemon Stadium 2 stage and was floating down to the ground using his hair trick.

Ray was now on the 75m stage doing a dance before punching Bowser.

He was in the Battlefield stage fighting Mario, Link, and Kirby before knocking them off the stage.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It would be awesome if I were in that game." said Ray.

Everyone nodded.

"Still, we should get a move on." said Marco.

Rock spun his belt before his United Galactic Federation armor appeared.

"Good call, but first thing's first." said Rock.

He reached into Marco's pants and gave him an atomic wedgie.

Marco screamed and glared at Rock.

"What was that for?" Marco said in a chipmunk voice.

"Payback's a bitch." said Rock.

Marco karate chopped Rock.

Rock just chuckled.

"Jokes on you, I placed tons of heavy duty armor all over this place." said Rock.

Marco is mad and punched Rock and stormed off pissed.

"And he's going to find where those trouble makers are." said Janna.

"He won't get to far." said Rock.

The girls became confused.

"Why not?" said Jackie.

Marco then returned.

"I do not know the exact location of that warehouse." said Marco.

Rock laughed.

"Saw that coming." said Rock.

Marco grabbed Rock before walking off with him.

"Oh sure, don't bring along the other combat abled person along to get your stuff back." said Ray.

He then grumbled.

"Ungrateful bastards." Said Ray.

He left the mansion as well.

"Now what?" said Jackie.

She then smiled.

"I know." said Jackie.

Later; the two were sitting in the game room playing Lego Incredibles on the XBox One while eating frozen yogurt.

"Ohh, this was a good idea." said Janna.

"I know right?" said Jackie.

Spongebob entered the room.

"Hey, has anyone seen my frozen yogurt machine?" said Spongebob.

Jackie is confused and shocked.

"Why?" said Jackie.

"Because there's a dead rat inside of it." said Spongebob.

Janna also became shocked.

"Nope, not a clue." said Janna.

The sponge nodded and grumbled before leaving.

The girls looked at their frozen yogurt in shock before tossing it out the window.


	6. Battling Eggman

With Theresa; she walked into the mansion.

She was panting from exhaustian.

"What a day." She said laying on the couch and fell asleep.

Then the door was busted down and Mikey entered the house with tons of speakers and cans of soda.

"PARTY!" yelled Mikey.

Theresa groaned.

She grabbed a remote and tossed it at Mikey, hitting him on the head.

"Ow." said Mikey.

Theresa just grumbled and went to her bedroom and went to bed without bothering to change her clothes.

"There better not be any more interruptions." said Theresa.

She then fell asleep.

Back in the living room; a ton of people were partying as Sonic entered the building shivering from sheer cold.

He looked around and became confused.

"Huh, what is this?" said Sonic.

Randy appeared as well and saw the party.

"Nice." He said.

"Sure, it's a nice party, but still." said Sonic.

Mikey saw the two and became shocked as everyone stopped partying.

"Oh hey." said Mikey.

"Mikey, why did you do this?" said Sonic.

"I can explain." said Mikey.

Sonic them smiled.

"And not invite us?" said Sonic.

Mikey is shock.

"Wait, that's why you're upset?" said Mikey.

Sonic and Randy nodded.

Mikey was so shocked he screamed ran upstairs and jumped out of the window.

Sonic and Randy shook their heads and joined in the party.

"Will nothing ruin this moment?" said Sonic.

Then a crashing sound was heard and the party goers ran off in shock as Sonic and Randy looked up to see Eggman in his Eggmobile.

"Party's over." said Eggman.

Randy groaned.

"Why must there always be a party crasher?" said Randy.

"Why must there always be a party crasher?" Eggman said mockingly before speaking normally, "That's you, that's what you sound like."

Randy scoffed.

"I don't sound anything like that." said Randy.

"Yes you do." Said Sonic.

Randy punched Sonic sending him into a Chocolate fountain.

"Shut it you." said Randy.

Sonic popped out of the fountain and put a finger in his mouth.

"Mmm, tasty." said Sonic.

Randy rolled his eyes.

"Mature." said Randy.

"Behold, my new creation." said Eggman.

Then Burnbot appeared.

Sonic and Randy groaned.

"Not that thing again." said Sonic.

"Cant you ever just build something new instead of recreating old bots?" said Randy.

Eggman became mad.

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard and expensive it is to come up with a new robot? Money doesn't grow on trees." said Eggman.

"Technically money is paper, and paper comes from trees, so technically money does grow on trees." Said Randy.

Sonic became confused.

"I don't-I don't know how to respond to that." said Sonic.

"Me neither." said Eggman.

Then Burnbot launched it's claws at the two who then jumped out of the way.

Randy pulled out his mask and put it on before his ninja outfit appeared.

"Destroy." said Eggman.

Burnbot rolled over to Randy, only to be kicked very hard into a very valuable vase, breaking it.

"Dude, that vase was worth a fortune." said Sonic.

"Who cares." Said Eggman.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" A Voice shouted and everyone turned and saw an angry Theresa. "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Randy groaned.

"You see what you started? You woke up sleeping beauty." said Randy.

Eggman laighed.

"Please she's Sleeping Ugly." He said.

Sonic shook his head.

"That's because she's been forging tons of ancient weapons Einstein." said Sonic.

"She is Ugly and her weapons are stupid." said Eggman. "Also her mouse is ugly and Cat should eat it."

Cat who was in the kitchen with a carton of milk heard everything and just pulled Theresa's mouse out of his mouth.

"Lost my appetite." said Cat.

Theresa's mouse is mad at what Eggman said and grumbled.

"This is no time for a cutaway involving Thor doing karaoke." said Cat.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Thor was on a stage singing Thunder by Imagine Dragon.

" _OH GODDAMMIT!_ " Cat yelled over the cutaway gag.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I told you, no cutaway involving Thor." said Cat.

The mouse mumbled before kicking Cat in the nose and walking off.

Theresa who came downstairs however was pissed off.

"Listen here Egg Breath. I made weapons all day, I used one in the loudest snow I have ever heard, I HAD TO TAKE A BUS HOME AND SAW SOMEONE WHO LOOKED LIKE SPLINTWE BUT GOT HOT WITH A UGLY STICK AND IM TIRED SO CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DO THIS TODAY OR ILL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF!" She shouted

The guys groaned as Theresa walked off.

"So what now?" said Randy.

Sonic saw the hammer that Theresa forged and picked it up.

"I say we move this to another location." said Sonic.

The group did some thinking.

Later; they arrived at Norrisville.

Randy was currently holding the sheild Theresa forged.

"A Ninja with a shield?" asked Sonic.

"Did you see the Ninja Steel Megazord?" asked Randy.

"Alright." said Sonic.

"Burnbot, ATTACK!" yelled Eggman.

Burnbot launched one of it's claws at Randy who just blocked it with his sheild.

"Nice." He said.

Sonic smacked Burnbot across the head with the hammer.

"Get some." said Sonic.

Eggman was shocked.

"How are they making you look bad again?" said Eggman.

Randy tossed his sheild at Burnbot which then bounced off the bot and Sonic managed to grab it.

"Round two." said Sonic.

He tossed the shield in the air before hitting it with the hammer, making the shield lodge into Burnbot's chest.

The robot exploded.

Eggman screamed in anger.

"THIS ALWAYS HAPPENS EVERY WEEK!" yelled Eggman.

He then flew away in his Eggmobile.

Sonic and Randy noticed it.

"Have we shattered Eggman's ego with new weapons?" said Sonic.

The two looked at their weapons and smirked.

"Totally worth it." the two said at once.

They then high fived each other.


	7. The Trouble Makers

In an unknown warehouse; the two teens were on a phone.

"No, we'll give you everything else, but we're keeping the nacho cheese dispenser." said the teen boy.

"Yeah, what my brother said." said the girl.

She then turned off the phone, but only to see Rock aiming his rifle like blaster at the two, shocking her and her brother.

"Hold it right there." said Rock.

The two turned to see Rock as Marco and Ray appeared.

"Brainwashing contestants then having them steal their own stuff they won so you can sell them on the black market, that's very low, even for children." said Rock.

The boy turned the phone off.

"You think it's great having to see a ton of people win prizes while we work on a gameshow?" said the boy, "It sucks ass."

"That does not give you the right to take other people's winnings for your own deeds." said Ray.

"You're coming with us." said Marco.

"Actually-"The girl said before clapping her hands, making the same show girls appear, "We're staying right here while you three leave."

Ray is mad and smacked the girl.

Everyone became shocked.

"Dude, you can't hit a girl." said Marco.

Ray became shocked as well.

"Oh crap." said Ray.

"Kill them." said the teen girl.

The show girls started approaching the guys as they backed away.

"This is such a predicament we're in." said Rock.

The guys continued trying to avoid the girls as the teenager sat down on chairs and started eating nacho's.

"What a show." said the girl.

"Yep." said the boy.

The show girls grabbed the guys and started throwing them around.

"Okay, this isn't fair." said Rock.

"Of course not, it's cruel in many ways." said Marco.

They kept on getting tossed around.

Marco grabbed one of the girls by the hair and accidentally removed it, revealing that it was actually a wig and the girl was really a buy.

The 'girl' shrieked in shock and Marco noticed it and became shocked.

The two teens became shocked as well.

"Ray, Rock." said Marco.

"What?" said Rock.

"These girls are actually RuPaul wannabe's." said Marco.

Rock was confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Some drag queen guy." said Ray.

Rock removed the wig from the girl he was fighting, revealing it was a guy, followed by Ray who realized the same thing.

"They are RuPaul wannabe's." said Ray.

The teen boy became very shocked.

"Did you know they were transgenders?" said the boy.

"I had no idea." said the girl.

"Now what?" said Marco.

"Well now we can hit them as hard and often as we want." said Ray.

"Then let's do that." said Rock.

The Transgender guys gulped.

The hero guys started beating up the transgender guys.

Marco manged to kick a guy in the head five times before kicking him in the chest.

Ray sent both his hands flying far away, much to the confusion of the guy he was fighting.

Then the hands returned and punched the guy across the face, knocking him out.

Rock was being punched not stop by his guy, but didn't flinch.

The evil guy stopped in confusion.

"My turn." said Rock.

He punched the guy across the face very hard, knocking him out.

He then pulled out a rifle and fired a net on the teenagers, trapping them.

The meerkat then removed his helmet.

He looked around and smirked.

"Not bad for a meerkat with only one eye." said Rock.

The two teens became confused.

"Wait, you've got only one eye?" said the girl.

Rock lifted his emo hair, revealing his left eye.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the two teens screamed in shock.

The meerkat then put his hair back in place.

"I suppose you're going to call the cops on us now huh?" said the boy.

Marco was on his phone.

"Yeah we are." said Marco.

Later; a ton of cops were in the area.

The two teens were handcuffed and dragged into a cop car before it disappeared.

Ray picked up the sharkpoon.

"Who would even use this anyway?" asked Ray and laughed and threw it at the car and it exploded killing the teens and the cops.

He became shocked at the crime he commited.

So shocked that he ran away from the crime scene.


	8. Enjoying the Prizes

In the Toon Manor game room; Rock and Marco were playing Lego Incredibles on the XBox One.

Marco was Mr Incredible while Rock was Frozone.

"This game is awesome. Especially since I managed to see both films already." said Rock.

"Yeah, and Syndrome doesn't die in this version, just goes into hiding." said Marco.

"Even I think the death of Sydrome was unexpected." saod Rock. "Also I think Mr Incredible deserved to get sued."

"Only in this version, the reason Mr Incredible got sued was because of the train incident, no mention of saving a suicidal person who didn't want to be save." said Marco.

Jackie and Janna entered the room.

They saw the Incredibles Game and Jackie laughed.

"NO CAPES!" She said in a Edna Mode voice.

Then Ray appeared from the window wearing a cape.

But he heard Jackie and took off the cape before dropping it.

"Whew, good thing those cops didn't try to follow me." said Ray.

Janna became shocked.

"What happened to you?" said Janna.

"I accidentally killed the culprits and some cops with a sharkpoon." said Ray.

He then pulled out the sharkpoon.

"Good thing I managed to return to the crimescene to get this bad boy." said Ray.

Then Sonic and Randy entered the room and saw the sharkpoon.

"Please tell me someone is on the run from the law." said Randy.

Everyone glared at Ray.

"No one's running from the law." said Ray.

He set the sharkpoon down as Lynn Jr entered and saw the weapon before picking it up.

"Whoa, what is this thing?" said Lynn.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hey, you should be careful with that." said Rock.

Lynn scoffed.

"Please, it's not like I'm going to shoot someone in the knee with this thing." said Lynn.

She then accidentally shot Sonic in the knee with the Sharkpoon.

Sonic screamed in pain so loud it woke the dead.

Theresa then crashed through a wall.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled before leaving.

Lynn became shocked.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm heading for the pawn shop." said Lynn.


End file.
